LOONEY TUNES: CHAIN LIMIT
by LooneyAces
Summary: 5 years after leading the LRF, Daffy now has a perfect wife name Tina and a perfect marriage. However, Daffy is still worried for Tina as he still has the horrors of his experiences during the war. Now Daffy now must stop a terrorist threat and Tina is now involved. Can they stop this threat? Sequel to LOONEY TUNES: BRAVE ARMS. Takes place in the Shattered Skies Universe.
1. Chapter 1: Dark Past

**Hello everyone. LooneyAces here with a new story. Sorry for deleting two of my stories that I was working on, I ran out of ideas. I might put them back in the future. So, to repay you, here's another BRAVE ARMS story. I hope you like it. As usual, this takes place in the Shattered Skies Universe. Looney Tunes is owned by Warner Bros and Ace Combat is owned by Namco-Bandai and Project Aces. Anyway, on with the story.**

Chapter 1: Dark Past.

It is April 17th, 2018, and it is 3:30 in the morning in Brooklyn, New York. At a certain two-story house, a married duck couple were sleeping. One of them was sleeping peacefully, the other wasn't. He was twitching, breathing heavily, and sweating a lot. He was having a nightmare. He has been having the same nightmare.

"_Alvin, we have to move now!" Daffy said._

"_Get down, incoming enemy soldiers!" Alvin said._

"_Move it men, you wanna die?!" Daffy said._

As the nightmare intensifies, Daffy faces near death when his rival Herman tries to shoot him. Daffy ducks out of the way. That would wake Daffy up with a jolt, wide-eyes, sweating like crazy and breathing heavy. His muscles were tense as he slowly looked around where he was which was his house. Soon, he felt a hand on his shoulder as he jerked his head to his wife Tina, who was looking at him worriedly. Tina knows what her husband's nightmare is. It's been 5 years since the American Continental War had ended and yet Daffy was still having nightmares of what he had been through during the Emancipation of Acmetropolis as the leader of the Looney Resistance Force.

"Daffy, are you okay?" Tina asked softly as she wrapped herself around Daffy to calm him down, feeling his heartbeat return to normal.

"I'm fine, Tina…I'm…fine." Daffy replied as he hold Tina's hand.

Daffy then slowly released himself from the bed and looked over his display drawer where it displays his LRF uniform. Tina watched him closely. She was worried for Daffy. Daffy then went to the bathroom. He turn on the light and looked at himself in the mirror. He then rolled his left sleeve on his PJ's, to show a scar on his left arm. The scar can't be seen, but the size of his feathers on the scar can tell where it is. Tina still watched him closely.

"I always feel that Herman is still lurking among us." Daffy said as he went back to bed.

Tina drew closer to Daffy, resting her head on his chest.

"Daffy, Herman is dead, you killed him, remember?" Tina said.

"I know, but I feel like he is haunting us for eternity." Daffy said.

"Daffy, you have to put the past behind. You defeated him, you make sure he didn't do harm to me, and now he's paying for his sins." Tina said.

Daffy let out a sigh of content and wrapped his arm around Tina and kissed her.

"I guess you're right." Daffy said.

"Of course I'm right. Now come on, let's go back to sleep, you got work in a few hours." Tina said before kissing Daffy.

Afterwards, Daffy and Tina cuddled with each other and drifted back to sleep.

**That's the end of this chapter. What do you think? I think Daffy and Tina does make a great couple in Looney Tunes. Anyway, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Confrontation

**To my special guest Charlie Garland. Thank you for the review. I hope you enjoy this sequel. Anyway, here's chapter 2.**

Chapter 2: Confrontation.

It's now eight in the morning. Tina woke first. She saw Daffy, who was still asleep. This gives her a chance to take a shower and get change before Daffy wakes up. After taking a nice warm shower and getting change in her usual shirt with red sleeves and denim blue skirt, Tina goes to the kitchen to cook breakfast for Daffy and herself. Meanwhile, Daffy has just woken up. He noticed that Tina isn't at the bed, so he assumes she's making breakfast. Daffy then heads to the bathroom to take a warm shower. Afterwards, he gets change. He puts on his suit and tie before heading downstairs to the kitchen where he sees his lovely wife making pancakes.

"Morning, sweetheart." Daffy said before giving Tina a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning, babe." Tina replied.

"Your famous pancakes, my favorite." Daffy said.

"Do you have time to eat?" Tina asked.

"Yeah, besides, the presentation don't start till 10. And I'll be able to catch the train to the city."Daffy said.

"All right. By the way, happy birthday, babe." Tina said as she gave him a gift.

"Thanks, babe." Daffy said. "So, do I have a present?"

"You'll get your present later tonight. Now, come on, let's eat." Tina said.

The two ducks starts eating their breakfast. While eating, there was a knock at the door.

"Hmm, I wonder who that is." Daffy said.

Daffy went to answer the door. When he did, he was surprised on who it was.

"Stepan! Hey, man!" Daffy said while giving him a greeted handshake.

"Hey, Daffy." Stepan said.

Stepan is a rabbit who have peach fur with white-colored fur cheeks and black eyes. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a plain red polo shirt. Stepan is well known to the nation because he is the sole survivor of the once feared Yellow Squadron of the Federal Erusean Air Force during the American Continental War. Not to mention that he was also shot down by Bugs Bunny, who was his squadron's rival and known as Mobius 1.

"Come in, come in." Daffy said.

Stepan entered the house where Tina sees him.

"Hi, Stepan." Tina said before hugging him.

"Hi Tina." Stepan greeted.

"It's good to see you." Tina said.

"What are you doing here, buddy." Daffy asked.

"I'm on vacation." Stepan replied.

"How's the wife?" Daffy asked.

"Camilla is fine. I wish she can come too, but her job has interfered." Stepan said.

"That sucks." Tina said.

"I know. She would love to see you and the others." Stepan said.

"So do we." Tina said.

"Well, anyway, I got to get to work. Got a big presentation today." Daffy said.

"Okay, bye babe." Tina said.

"See ya, Daffy." Stepan said.

Daffy kisses Tina before leaving. Daffy then walked his way to the subway station. He was able to catch the subway train that will take him to his job in Manhattan. Once he got there, he walked the streets. As he was walking, a loud explosion from a distance cause chaos. Daffy turned to see smoke rising from a building.. Daffy has no idea what happened, but he is lucky that he wasn't over there. Afterwards, Daffy ran for a while before reaching his job. Once he got to his office, his co-workers wished him a happy birthday.

"Hey, Daffy, did you heard about that explosion near Times Square?" A fellow co-worker said.

"Heard about, I saw it." Daffy said.

"My God, are you okay?" another co-worker asked.

"I'm fine. I was far away, so I wasn't hurt." Daffy said.

"What a relief. By the way, your wife called. You need to call her."

"Okay Claire. Guess Tina's worried about me." Daffy said.

With that, Daffy heads to his desk to called Tina. She answer on the first ring.

"Tina, it's me." Daffy said.

"Daffy, oh thank God you're alright." Tina said with a worried tone.

"I'm fine Tina. Well, I did saw the explosion, but I'm fine." Daffy said. "Are you watching Lola's news report?"

"Yeah. She said the explosion is likely cause by a bomb." Tina said.

"Great, a terrorist attack on my birthday, darn terrorists." Daffy said.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Tina asked.

"I'm fine, babe. Is Stepan still at the house?" Daffy asked.

"Yeah." Tina replied.

"Let me talk to him for a minute.

Tina hands the phone to Stepan.

"What's up, Daffy?" Stepan asked.

"Can you keep Tina company for a while?" Daffy asked.

"Sure. Anything for you, buddy." Stepan said.

"Thanks. Let me talk to Tina." Daffy said.

Stepan hands the phone back to Tina.

"Hello?" Tina said.

"Alright, Tina, I have to go now. I'll call you when I leave." Daffy said.

"Okay, Daffy. I love you." Tina said.

"Love you, too." Daffy said.

Afterwards, both hang up.

A half an hour later, Daffy is ready for his presentation to some of his co-workers and his boss.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen." Daffy's boss said. "This presentation might be a good turning point in the sales industry. But first, let's wish a happy birthday to Mr. Daffy Duck here."

Everyone clapped for Daffy before resuming.

"Anyway, Daffy here will now present his proposal that might soon change the sales industry." Daffy's boss said.

Daffy then did his presentation and his boss approves it. After an hour at work, Daffy is about to head home. As he was walking home, he saw Alvin, who was at the scene of the explosion since he is a police officer for the NYPD.

"Hey, Alvin." Daffy said.

"Hey, Daffy." Alvin said.

"So, this is a bomb attack, huh?" Daffy asked.

"Yeah, right now, the FBI is on their way to investigate this attack." Alvin said.

While they were talking, gunfire suddenly breaks out and a nearby SUV explodes, causing panic. Daffy and Alvin takes cover behind a police car.

"Whoa, son of a gun!" Alvin said while loading his gun.

Daffy was able to get a peak and saw armed men wearing scarfs around their faces and sunglasses. Some police officers tried to confront them, but there was one armed terrorist who was beating them up with his martial arts skills. Daffy knows that this particular terrorist is a duck since he can see his beak, but not his face.

"Alvin, you got a gun?" Daffy asked.

"Here." Alvin said handing over a gun.

Daffy and Alvin starting shooting their guns, and shot a few terrorists. Afterwards, Daffy saw the same guy who was beating up police officers.

"Alvin, give me cover." Daffy said while taking off his jacket and tie.

"Whoa, what are you gonna do?" Alvin asked in concern.

"I'm gonna combat that one terrorist that's beating your officers.

Afterwards, Daffy then ran towards the duck while Alvin gives him cover. The duck noticed Daffy heading towards him. Afterwards, both ducks were engage in martial art combat. The duck kicks Daffy on the chest, making him fall. The duck tries to shoot him, but Daffy takes cover behind a car. Once the duck runs out of ammo, Daffy charges towards him and gives him a right hook, but the duck was able to retaliate with a right hook of his own. The two ducks fought on. Both tried to hit each other, but blocks each punch. The duck tried to make Daffy fall, but Daffy did a back flip in the process, but the duck punches him in the stomach and made him fall, only to roll and poses himself with his knee and knuckles touching the ground. Daffy stares at the masked duck with a stern face for a moment before continuing to fight. Daffy blocked the duck's punched. The duck tried to struck but Daffy dodged it. After a few minutes, Daffy gained the upper hand when he was able to remove his scarf from behind. He uses it to cover the duck's eyes and kicks him in the back, making him fall and knocking out his sunglasses. Daffy stared at him for a moment, before he turned around to reveal his face. The duck had light brown feathers, blonde hair, and black eyes. Daffy, at first, couldn't believe his eyes. His nightmares came to him for a second before saying…

"Herman...?"

"No." the duck said before an SUV appeared behind him and he and the other terrorists were able to retreat and the fire fight ended.

"Daffy, are you okay?" Alvin said.

"Yeah…" Daffy said.

"We got a big problem." Alvin said.

"You said it." Daffy said.

Afterwards, Daffy, Alvin, and other police officers regroup to determine what's going on. What Daffy doesn't know that he, his wife, and his friends Alvin and Stepan will soon be involved and will learn about the duck he encountered.

**That's the end of this chapter. What do you think and what's gonna happened? Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Grand Central Battle

**Sorry for the long wait. I was busy with school. Anyway, here's chapter 3.**

Chapter 3: Grand Central Battle.

A few minutes after the attack, Daffy, Alvin, and other NYPD police officers were trying to figure out what just happened.

"What just happened?" Alvin asked.

"I don't know, but one of those fellows looked liked...Herman." Daffy said.

"Herman?...As in Herman Stockente, the Erusean soldier that you took on during the Emancipation of Acmetropolis during the war?" Alvin asked.

"Yeah..." Daffy replied.

"He's supposed to be dead." Alvin said.

"I don't know, he said no when I said Herman." Daffy said.

Just then, a phone at the nearest pay phone booth started ringing. Daffy and Alvin were concerned and confused as to why the phone is ringing.

"Are we gonna let it ring?" Alvin asked.

"No." Daffy said.

Daffy heads to the phone and picks it up.

"Hello..." Daffy answered.

"Daffy Duck." the guy on the other line said.

"Who is this?" Daffy asked.

"Let's say the guy you were combating with a few minutes ago." the guy said.

"Herman!" Daffy said angrily.

"No, I'm not Herman!" the guy on the other line said.'

"Okay 'Herman', what do you want?" Daffy asked.

"What do I want? I want you to do exactly what I say and when I say." the guy said.

"And what if I refused?" Daffy asked.

"Then ka-boom like the bomb attack earlier and you and your wife will see death." the guys said.

"If you touch Tina, I swear!..." Daffy said angrily.

"You will do exactly what I say!" the guy said.

After a few moments and thinking about Tina, Daffy finally gives in.

"What do I need to do?" Daffy asked.

"Good choice. Head for the Grand Central Station, and got 2 hours to get there. I'll call you, and also, bring your police officer friend and your wife, cause she's gonna get involved too. Remember, 1 hour. Time starts now." the guy said before hanging up.

"What happened?" Alvin asked in concern.

"It's 'Herman'. He want us, including Tina, to head to Grand Central Station and we must get there in 2 hours or else." Daffy said.

"You better call Tina." Alvin said.

"I better get Stepan involved too since these guys are Eruseans." Daffy said.

"Stepan's in town?" Alvin said.

"Yeah." Daffy said before picking up his cellphone to dial Tina.

"Daffy?" Tina answered.

"Tina, put Stepan on the phone." Daffy said

Tina hands the phone to Stepan.

"Daffy?" Stepan answered.

"Stepan, I need you to listen to me." Daffy said.

"What is it?" Stepan asked.

"I need you and Tina to meet me and Alvin at Grand Central Station. We have a situation in our hands here. I'll tell you and Tina everything when I get here." Daffy said.

"Sure thing." Stepan said.

"Thanks." Daffy said before hanging up.

At Daffy's house, Stepan hangs up the phone.

"Stepan, what did Daffy want?" Tina asked.

"He said for us to meet him and Alvin at Grand Central Station." Stepan replied.

"What for?" Tina asked.

"I don't know. He said he'll explain to us once he get there." Stepan said.

"Well, we better catch the subway train." Tina said.

With that, Tina and Stepan left the house to take a subway train to Grand Central Station.

Meanwhile, back at the scene, Daffy and Alvin are preparing to head to Grand Central Station in Alvin's police cruiser before being approached by two men.

"Excuse me, mind if we talk to you for a second?" one of the men said.

"I can't. I have to get to Grand Central Station in 2 hours." Daffy replied.

"Let us come with you. We'll discuss on the way." one one the other men said.

"Sure, get in the back of my car." Alvin said.

Alvin, Daffy, and the two men got in Alvin's police car and drove to Grand Central Station.

"So, what you guys want to talk about?" Daffy asked.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am detective Matthews and this is my parther, detective Robinson, and we are FBI." detective Matthews said.

"So, why do you guys want me for?" Daffy asked.

"We understand that you were once a leader of the well known Looney Resistance Force, or LRF." Detective Robinson said.

"Yes, I was." Daffy said.

"I was a member of the LRF." Alvin said.

"Well, we want to find out why this guy is targeting you." Detective Matthews said.

"It's a long story." Daffy said.

A few minutes later after talking, Daffy, Alvin, and the two detectives arrives at Grand Central Station. Almost two hours later, all of them are still waiting for Stepan and Tina's arrival.

" I hope they get here. The time is almost up." Daffy said.

"There they are." Alvin said pointing towards Stepan and Tina.

"You made it. Thanks the Lord." Daffy said.

"Hey, Daffy. Mind telling us what's going on, and who are these gentlemen?" Tina asked.

Just as Daffy was about to answer, his cellphone rang unexpectedly.

"How the heck did he get my number?!" Daffy asked.

"Daffy, what's going on?" Tina asked in concern.

"Daffy, I need you to put it on speaker." Detective Matthews said.

"Right." Daffy said.

Daffy answers his phone.

"Hello?" Daffy answered.

"Glad to see all of you made it. Good job." the guy on the phone said.

Tina went wided eye when she heard the voice.

"That voice...It can't be..." Tina said.

"What do you want now?" Daffy said in a stern voice.

"Let's see how long you can survive against my men all day." the guys said before hanging up.

"Was that...Herman?" Tina said now kinda frighten. Daffy knows what she's thinking.

"No, he said he's not Herman, but I doubt that." Daffy said.

"The guy is dead...I think..." Stepan said.

"What is it, Stepan?" Daffy said.

Just before Stepan was about to say something, gun fire breaks out causing panic and chaos and everyone to duck for cover. Daffy, Tina, Alvin, Stepan, and the two detectives took cover behind a bench. The Erusean terrorist are firing at the group.

"Son of a gun!" Alvin said while arming his gun.

"Alvin, give me one of your guns." Daffy said.

Alvin hand him his gun and Daffy started firing some shots before he had to take cover in order to avoid being shot.

"Hey, do you guys have a weapon I can use?" Stepan asked to the two detectives.

"Can you handle a firearm?" Detective Robinson said.

"Yeah, I used to be in the military." Stepan said.

Detective Robinson handed on of his guns to Stepan and he also started firing some shots and was able to hit one of the gunmen. Daffy noticed their location.

"Guys, cover me!" Daffy said.

"Daffy, what are you doing?!" Tina asked.

But before she can get a answer, Alvin, Stepan and Detectives Matthews and Robinson started firing their weapons while Daffy ran out of the bench and started firing shots, successfully hiting all the gunmen, but not killing them.

"Nice shooting, Daffy." Alvin said.

But Daffy didn't say anything as he went to confront one of the gunmen. He gave him by the shirt.

"Who are you?!" Daff said.

"He will get revenge on the LRF Fighter." the gunman said.

Daffy lets him go before saying...

"Better get him to the hospital for interrogation."

Afterwards, Daffy, Tina, Stepan, Alvin, and Detective Matthews and Detective Robinson being to figure what happened.

**That's the end of this chapter. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4: Bionics Armed Suit

**Hello everybody. You must be now aware that I changed the story title. This is still a sequel to LOONEY TUNES: BRAVE ARMS. Anyway, here's chapter 4.**

Chapter 4: Bionics Armed Suit.

A few minutes after the gunfight, Daffy, Tina, Alvin, Stepan, and Detectives Matthews and Robinson are discussing about the situation.

"We need to find out who this guy is and what he's wants." Dectective Matthews said.

"I think I already know what it is." Daffy said

Suddenly, the phone rang and Daffy picks it up and puts it on speaker

"Well done, Daffy. Well done." the guy on the phone said.

"When I get my hands on you, you're dead!" Daffy said.

Not until you can overcome my men." the guy said before hanging up.

"Stepan, you told us that you think that what." Daffy said.

"When I was in the Yellow Squadron, I've seen Captain Herman Stockente before the war began. He told me some stories back in Erusea that you never knew." Stepan said.

"Which is?" Tina said.

"I met him before." Stepan said.

"What's his name?" Detective Robinson said.

"Daffy, Tina, Alvin, Detectives Matthews and Robinson. His name is Hans. Hans Stockente and he is Herman Stockente's twin brother." Stepan said.

Daffy and Tina couldn't believe what they just heard.

"Herman has a twin brother? Oh Lord. That explains why he looks like Herman." Daffy said.

"I still feel like I'm seeing 'him' again." Tina said.

While everyone was talking about Hans, Detectives Matthews and Robinson just learn on how bad the terrorist threat is.

"Daffy, Tina, Officer Bunny, Stepan, come with us to our command post. We'll have to brief you on the situation." Detective Matthews said.

Afterwards, everyone took ride to the FBI Command post that they set up at Times Square. The detectives starts briefing everyone.

"Okay, we've just recieved intel on this threat. It turns out these terrorists are former members of the terrorist organization Free Erusea, which they were destroyed by your friend Captain Bugs Bunny of Mobius Squadron in Operation Katina. Their leader is Hans Stockente, a former soldier of the Erusean Army. Hans was in a Army for a few months during the American-Continental War, but was discarded for disobeying orders. Right now, we don't know what his intentions are, but we do know that he is targeting you...Daffy. Anyway, because your wife and friends got involved, he will be targeting them. So that means you're part of this mission. Your mission will be to stop these terrorist and stop Hans from whatever he's planning." Detective Matthews said.

"This is the perfect opportunity to test that new B.A.S." Detective Robinson said.

"B.A.S?" Daffy asked.

"B.A.S. stands for Bionics Armed Suit." Detective Matthews replied. "As a matter of fact, this is the opportunity. Daffy, would you like to try it out?"

"Sure." Daffy replied.

The two detectives escort Daffy and the others to a unknown location where they see mechanics preparing the Bionics Armed Suit.

"Wow, look at that." Daffy said.

The suit looks like a suit of armor. It looks futuristic and it has a visible metallic spine in the back.

"This suit is a technologically advanced battle armor system that enhances the physical and reaction capabilites to anyone who wears it." Detective Matthews said. "So that means that due to this enhancement, you are now capable of performing difficult maneouvers, such as evasive backflips."

"You can do maneuvers that you or any other person has never done before." Detective Robinson said.

"What's with the spine?" Daffy said.

"This metallic spine is a indicator of your current status. It glows red during combat. As a matter of fact, this is powered by a unknown element known as Prozac." Detective Matthews said.

"Is it safe?" Daffy asked.

"Yes." Detective Matthews said.

"Okay, let's try it out." Daffy said.

With that, the detectives escort Daffy to the suit while Tina, Alvin and Stepan looks on. The mechanics starts putting the suit on for Daffy, making him look like he's from the future. Afterwards, the spine starts to glow indicating that it's working.

"How to you feel?" Detective Robinson asked.

"I feel fine. Those terrorists and Hans don't know what's coming." Daffy said.

"Wow, Daffy, you look like a robot." Alvin said.

"Ha ha, so funny." Daffy said.

"Will Daffy be able to have weapons?" Tina asked.

"Of course. He's not gonna face them unarmed." Detective Robinson said.

With that, Daffy starts preparing for the mission and he is ready to try out the Bionics Armed Suit and Alvin and Stepan start arming themselves to help Daffy. Tina is getting trained on how to work and fire a weapon since she wants to help Daffy and she's involved in the situation. After testing out the suit by doing maneuvers he has never done before and test it's system, Daffy is ready to put the suit into combat.

**That's the end of this chapter. Can this suit help Daffy defeat the terrorist and Hans and will it work again him? Keep reading to find out.**


	5. Chapter 5: La Guardia Battle

**Here's chapter 5 everybody.**

Chapter 5: La Guardia Battle.

After training the Bionics Armed Suit and arming himself, Daffy is about to put the suit to the test by going into combat. Alvin, Stepan, and Tina were arming themselves too. Before everyone leaves, Detective Matthews and Robinsons need them for something.

"Hold on, Daffy. Before you go, there is one more thing to give you." Detective Matthews said.

Detective Robinson came to give him a metal mask in the shape of his beak, a pair of googles, and a headset.

"Besides the headset, what's with the metal mask?" Daffy asked.

"Well, so that you can keep your identity if you get on the news cameras. Think of yourself being the Winter Soldier from Captain America, except you're the good guy." Detective Robinson said.

"Before Daffy leaves, his cellphone rings, which is in Tina's pocket. Tina picks it up and puts it on speaker.

"Go ahead." Daffy said.

"Next task. Head for La Guardia Airport. Let's see if you can save millions of passengers on incoming civilian flights and don't go through the terminal. Try to get to the flight tarmac." Hans said before hanging up.

"Dang it! To LaGuardia. Now!" Daffy said.

Before taking off with the others, Detective Matthews said...

"We'll contact you through the headset."

"Sure thing." Daffy said before taking off with the others in his suit.

Alvin, Tina, Stepan, and Daffy got in a polcie car and drove their way to La Guardia Airport. Alvin drove like a madman trying to get to the airport before something bad happens. After a few minutes driving, they made it to the airport and reach the fence just as a airliner was landing.

"Okay, so how are we suppose to get inside?" Stepan asked.

But Daffy now uses his manuevers from his suit to climb to the top of the fence in a second before being on the other side.

Stepan, Alvin, and Tina climbed the fence to get in the airport. Afterwards, everyone starts running towards the terminal. Once they reachd the tarmac, Daffy has a sense that the next group of terrorists are nearby.

"Stepan, get Tina behind that baggage carrier. I don't want anything to happen to her." Daffy said.

"Right on Daffy." Stepan said as he puts Tina behind the baggage carrier.

As soon as Tina gets cover, gun fire suddenly breaks out. Everyone runs for cover. Daffy hids behind the carrier where Tina is.

"Daffy, what do we do?!" Tina asked.

"I'm trying to find where they're firing from!" Daffy replied.

Daffy then sees where the terrorists are firing. Not only does he sees them, but he realize that they are disguised as TSA agents. Daffy rans towards the shooters. They fire at him, but thanks to the suit, Daffy performs unbelievable manuevers to avoid the countless bullets. While Alvin and Stepan started firing their weapons, Daffy started fighting the terrorists without his own weapons. Daffy takes out one terrorist before dealing with another. Once Daffy reached the basement of the flight terminal, there was more gun fire. Daffy started using his weapons and kill some off them. Just as it seems that he got all the shooters, Daffy contacts Detective Matthews, who is monitoring him back at Times Square.

"Matthews, come in." Daffy said.

"Daffy, what's your status?" Matthews asked.

"Shot some terrorists. Some are dead and they are disguise as TSA agents." Daffy reported.

"What about the others?" Matthews said.

"They're fine." Daffy replied.

"What's your location?" Matthews asked.

"I'm at the terminal's basement. Right now I'm checking to see if there's others..."

But just as Daffy was about to finish his sentence, a Erusean terrorist came from out of nowhere and kicked him in the chest. Daffy was able to roll back up and the two started fighting in martial arts combat. The terrorist kick Daffy in the chest again, making him fall. He then tried to kick him in the face but he miss and landed on the ground in front of him. The terrorist was able kick Daffy in the face while both were getting up. The terrorist then kicked Daffy in the chest again. He tried to kick Daffy in the face, but he rolled out of the way. The terrorist then tried to do hooks and kicks but Daffy keeps blocking them. Daffy then kicks him in the chest, making him fall, but he boosts himself up. The terrorist them looks at Daffy for a few seconds before trying to kick him. Daffy was still able to block his kicks. Daffy then uses his knee to hit him in the stomach a few times. Daffy then tries to throw him, but the terrorist did a few backflips before landing on his feet. The two stare at each other with serious looks on their faces, despite Daffy wearing black googles and a black metal mask in the shape of his beak. The terrorist then sad...

"Ich dachte, du mehr als nur ein Anzug oder eine Metallmaske waren..."

("I thought you were more than just a suit or a metal mask...")

Daffy then took his googles off and drops it on the floor. Then he slowly took off his metal mask slowly to reveal his face to the terrorist. Then he drops the mask on the floor before saying...

"Mal sehen."

("Let's see.")

Afterwards, both started to exchange blows. The terrorist would exchange a right hook and Daffy would exchange a right hook of his own. Then, Daffy then jumps and kicks the terrorist in the face, making him fall. Once the terrorist got back up, Daffy runs towards him and gives him a spear before punching him in the face, knocking him out cold.

"This is Daffy, area secured. Heading towards the main terminal." Daffy said.

"Roger that, Daffy. I'll round up the prisoners." Alvin said.

"Daffy, this is Robinson, I got some info." Robinson said.

"Go ahead." Daffy said.

"There's a bomb somewhere in the terminal. You got to find it immediately!" Robinson said.

But before Daffy could answer, more gun fire breaks out, causing chaos and mayhem. Daffy takes cover behind the ticket area. Once Daffy sees the gunmen, Daffy ran towards them and took them out. Then one terrorist who was hiding said...

"Herr Duck! Let's see if you can stop this!" the terrorist said as he activates the bomb.

Daffy then shoots him on the shoulder.

"Let's see if you can still fight." Daffy said.

Daffy then heads towards the bomb. There is four minutes left.

"Matthews, come in!" Daffy said.

"Go ahead." Matthews said.

"The bomb's been activated." Daffy said.

"Stand by." Matthew said.

Daffy didn't have time to stand by. He then grabs the terrorist that he shot a few minutes ago and slowly dying.

"How do you deactivate this thing?!" Daffy asked.

"You gonna need a four-digit code to stop it, but I ain't giving it to you! Hans will succeed and his brother's legacy will live on and haunt you and your wife for eternity and Erusea will have their victory! Long live Erusea, and Hail Herman!" the terrorist said before he dies.

"Dang it!" Daffy said.

Daffy then heads for the bomb. He needs to figure out the four-digit code.

"What's the code?" Daffy said.

Daffy thinks for a moment. As he was thinking, Tina appears.

"Tina, what are you doing here? You gotta get out of here!" Daffy said feeling worried for her.

"No, Daffy. I'll stay with you to the end." Tina said.

"Okay, help me out deactivating this thing." Daffy said guiding Tina to the bomb.

"Four-digit code?" Tina said.

"Yeah." Daffy said.

Tina then guess the code and the bomb gets deactivated.

"Nice." Daffy said all surprised.

"Thanks." Tina said.

"Alvin, Stepan, what's your status?" Daffy said through the speaker.

"All prisoners rounded up." Stepan said.

"Matthews, Robinson, this is Daffy. Tina deactivated the bomb. La Guardia has been secured." Daffy said.

"Good news, guys. Nice job." Matthews said.

Afterwards, Daffy turns to Tina.

"Tina, don't do that to me, again. I cant afford to lose you." Daffy said.

"Daffy, I'm your wife. I will support my husband one way or another. We're in this situation together. Herman wants us to suffer. So his brother is doing his job." Tina said.

"I know, but..." Daffy said before leaving a sigh.

"Daffy, when we got married, I vow to myself that I'll take care of you and support you anyway I can." Tina said.

"And I vow to myself that I'l protect you any way I can." Daffy said.

Afterwards, both hugged each other. They had their moment for minutes until the authorites arrived. After their moment, both gets prepared for their next assignment.

**That's the end of this chapter. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6: Hail Herman

**Here's chapter 6 everybody.**

Chapter 6: Hail Herman.

After the battle at La Guardia Airport, Daffy, Tina, and the others are reporting on what just happened to Detectives Matthews and Robinson and other FBI agents. An FBI agent approaches them.

"Sir, we got an Erusean Army Colonel here. He would like to talk to you all." the agent said.

"Bring him." Matthews said.

After a few seconds, A Erusean Army Colonel arrives. He was wearng his uniform which is grey with Erusean symbols, and ribbons, so he was well decorated.

"So, this is America's famous LRF Fighter." the Colonel said referring to Daffy. "My name is Colonel Weber of the Erusean Army. I understand you are getting targeted by a Hans Stockente."

"Yes, he is..."

But before Daffy can finish his sentence, Weber interrupts.

"I know, he is Captain Herman Stockente's brother." Weber said. "Anyway, I am here so that I can give you information about Hans."

"I would like to hear it." Daffy said.

"Very well." Weber said. "Hans joined the Erusean Army at the same time his brother joined. They were trained together. Unlikely Herman, who was harsh, Hans was bit of a rebel. When my country was at war with your country, Hans was discarded for disobeying orders."

"So why is he targeting me?" Daffy asked.

"Because he found out about you during Herman's funeral." Weber said.

(Flashback)...

It is November 4, 2013, and a funeral is taking place at a war memorial cemetery. Everyone is gathered around a coffin that is covered with the Erusean flag. Everyone is wearing black. Among the crowd is Hans, who is wearing a suit and standing next to his mother and father. After the funeral endedd, Hans was talking to his parents. Hans' father says...

"Wer hat meinen Sohn zahlen. Das Widerstandselement bezahle."

("Whoever killed my son will pay. This resistance member will pay.")

Hans then says...

"Nicht Vater Sorge, ich werde Herman rächen."

("Don't worry dad, I will avenge Herman.")

Hans' mother said...

"Wenn Sie ihn finden, ich will ihn tot, zusammen mit seiner Familie und Freunden."

("When you find him, I want him dead, along with his family and friends.")

Hans then said...

"Familie und Freunde. Sind Sie sicher, Mom?"

("Family and friends. Are you sure mom?")

Hans' mother said...

"Ja. Ich will ihn zu leiden, schlimmer als das, was ich jetzt leiden."

("Yes. I want him to suffer, worst than what I'm suffering now.")

Just as they were talking, a friend of Hans approaches him. He says...

"Hans, wir müssen reden."

("Hans, we need to talk.")

The two walked away from Han's parents. Hans noticed his friend is holding a folder. Hans says...

"Was halten Sie für mich?"

("What do you got for me?")

Hans' friend gave him the folder. Hans opened it and saw pictures, mostly a male duck. His friend says...

"Das ist der Kerl, der Herman getötet."

("This is the guy who killed Herman.")

Hans says...

"Wissen Sie etwas über ihn?"

("Do you know anything about him.")

Hans' friends says...

"Sein Name ist Daffy Duck. Er ist der Führer dieser sogenannten Looney Widerstandskraft."

("His name is Daffy Duck. He is the leader of this so called Looney Resistance Force.")

Hans then noticed a female duck in one of the pictures. He ask...

"Wer ist das Mädchen?"

("Who's the girl?")

Hans' friend replies...

"Geglaubt, um seine Freundin zu sein."

("Believed to be his girlfriend.")

The two then starts to speak English.

"This Daffy Duck character and his girlfriend doesn't know what's coming." Hans said with a stern look on his face.

"I don't know, this can lead to-" Hans' friend said before he was interrupted.

"Herman maybe dead, but is vision is not. We must continue what he started. So remember this motto. 'Kill one soldier, another shall take its place'. Hail Herman." Hans said. "And also long live Erusea."

After a few moments, Hans' friend says...

"Long live Erusea and Hail Herman."

(Present)...

"Hans is targeting me because I kill his brother?!" Daffy asked in rage.

"I don't know what to say." Weber said.

"Look, your country invaded my country because of the Ulysses fall and the European Refugee Dispute. Now Herman was a jerk. He killed American Resistance members in front of civilians at Route 7 of Acmetropolis University, and most of all, he threaten to kill my wife because she tried to explain the rules of war! The reason why I killed Herman because he tried to kill me, so I killed him in self defense!" Daffy said. "If Hans wants to kill me and Tina because I tried to defend myself, bring it on! And another thing, by the end of the day, Hans or anyone else will never say kill one soldier, another shall takes its place and 'Hail Herman'!"

Afterwards, Daffy gets another call from Hans.

"What do you want?!" Daffy asked.

"I see you managed to save La Guardia, but let's see if you can save civilians at JFK." Hans said before hanging up.

"We gotta get to JFK." Daffy said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Alvin said.

Afterwards, everyone got in Alvin's police cruiser and starts to make their way to JFK airport.

**That's the end of this chapter. Here's a fact, when Hans says 'Kill one solider, another shall take its place, I was inspired and its a reference to the motto, Cut off one head, two more shall take its place, by the terrorist organization HYDRA of Marvel Comics. Anyway, now that knows about one of Hans' intentions, can he stop him with his suit? Can he save JFK? Can Daffy protect Tina from this threat? Keep reading to find out.**


	7. Chapter 7: Daffy versus Hans

**Here's chapter 7 everybody.**

**Chapter 7: Daffy versus Hans.**

As Alvin drives his police cruiser fast to JFK, Daffy and Tina were in the back seat while Stepan was in the passenger seat.

"You almost forgot this." Tina said holding Daffy's metal mask and goggles.

"Thanks." Daffy said as he puts them on.

While Alvin was driving like a madman approahing as he entered the Van Wyck Expressway, everyone discusses the situation.

"So, what do we do when we stop the threat at JFK?" Tina asked.

"Well, we gotta find Hans' base of operations." Daffy said.

"That's gonna take hours or days to find it. This terrorist threat may not end tonight." Alvin said.

"I heard Hans is very smart. He's not easy to overestimate him." Stepan said.

"I know, but we gotta stop him as soon as possible." Daffy said.

While everyone talks, a thump was heard at the roof of the car. Daffy then saw a shadow out the window, and pulls Tina close to him as gunfire goes off and bullets flys through the roof and hits the seat. Alvin then immediately hit the brakes, causing the person on the roof of the car to fly out of the roof, but stops himself by flying in the air, and lands on th ground. The person then look at Alvin's car. It's Hans! Everyone got out just in time as a pickup filled with Hans' militants purposely crashed into Alvin's car. Everyone then jumps off the bridge and lands at a dump truck full of the sand the Union Turnike. Everyone was able to get off before Hans and his militants open fire on the group. Daffy, Alvin, and Stepan open fire, while Tina takes cover before running off before Hans got a chance to get a easy shot. They still fire but the others manage to take cover in separate vehicles. Hans then says to his men...

"Nicht schießen Daffy und Tina. Lassen Sie sie mir."

("Don't shoot Daffy and Tina. Leave them to me.")

Hans then jumps of the bridge and lands in the same dump truck, as well as the other militants. They open fire on everyone. Some manage to escape and hide.

"Split up." Hans said.

Everyone splits up to find their targets while Hans looks for Daffy and Tina. Daffy then appeared out of nowhere and gave Hans a left hook, which resulted in Hans dropping his weapon. Hans stares at Daffy and he's surprised that he is wearing the suit.

"I never expected the LRF Fighter and the former Mobius 2 would be wearing a mechanial suit." Hans said.

"I've been waiting to fight you again!" Daffy said. "Let's just hope you don't go coward like the first time."

Hans and Daffy started fighting. Daffy blocked Hans' punch. Hans try to struck but Daffy dodged it. Daffy retaliated by throwing his own punches, but Hans blocked them. Daffy tried to do a roundhouse kick, but Hans caught his foot. He flipped Daffy over, but thanks to his suit, Daffy use the unbelievable manuvers to recover and lands on his feet. Daffy tried to punch him, but Hans caught his arm and threw him and he crashed to the ground, which resulted in one of the parts of the suit to fall off. Hans then did a back flip and removed another part of the suit, which removing some of the suit's systems.

"You're just as weak than I expected!" Hans said.

They continued to fight. Swift punches were exchanged, blocked and countered as the two ducks fought with everything they had. Then, Hans removed an important part in the suit. This resulted in Daffy no longer doing the manuvers he cannot do.

"What's the matter? The thought you were ready to fight me." Hans said before kicking Daffy in the face, making him fall.

"Is that all you got?!" Daffy said trying to get up.

Hans then charges at him and kicks him in the chest, making him fall again. Then, Hans can hear the sounds of dozens of police cars and FBI vechicles approaching. Hans then orders his men to retreat, but not before destroying the glowing spine on Daffy's suit, making it inoperable. A van then approaches and Hans and his men got inside. As the van is about to leave, Hans says...

"You're almost done, Daffy! Your death is soon when we meet again!"

The van leaves, leaving Daffy, Tina, Alvin, and Stepan behind just as the police cars and FBI vechicles arrived. Among those who arrived is Detective Matthews and Robinson.

"Are you guys all right?" Matthews asked.

"We're fine." Tina said.

"I'm able to knock one of the terrorist out cold." Stepan said dragging the terrorist.

The FBI agents takes the terrorist to custody.

"Daffy, are you all right?" Robinson asked.

Daffy got up before saying...

"The suit's down. Hans destroyed the spine. It's inoperable. Sorry, guys."

"Dang it." Matthews said. "With out the suit, you won't be able to single-handedly end this terrorist threat." Matthews said.

"You all need to come with us to discuss more o the situation and what you are going to do." Robinson said.

Daffy, Tina, Alvin, and Stepan goes with Matthews and Robinson to another command post which is located right next to an army store. They will interrogated the terrorist, who was captured, and since Daffy no longer has the Bionics Armed Suit, he has to come up with a plan, and fast.

**That's the end of this chapter. What is Daffy going to do now? Can he really stop Hans or will Hans succeed? Keep reading to find out. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8: Herman

**Here's chapter 8 everybody.**

Chapter 8: Herman.

At a unknown location in the city, Hans was looking at a mirror. He has been thinking on the mission that lay ahead of him. He is confident that he will finish what his brother started and that is killing Daffy and Tina, and their two friends. Then a militant of Hans came to him.

"Herr Stockente, I got some interesting info on one of Daffy's friends." the guy said.

"What is it?" Hans said.

"Turns out a former Yellow Squadron member is among them." the guy said.

"What?! Who?!" Hans asked.

"Stepan Bunny."

"So, Yellow 12 decided to join the LRF. We have a traitor to our country here."

"What do we do if we see him?"

"Kill him."

"Yes, Herr Stockente."

The guy left and Hans returns to look at the mirror. However, he wasn't looking at his reflection. He's looking at the soul of his brother Herman, who is wearing his uniform on the night Daffy killed him in Acmetropolis.

"You must finish what I started, brother." Herman said.

"Don't worry, Herman. I will kill Daffy and Tina in your honor." Hans said.

"I want them to burn in hell with me." Herman said.

"I will make sure of that. As a matter of fact, I will make sure Daffy sees Tina's death before his eyes, before I kill him myself." Hans said.

"You know what you need to do. Finish those ducks off! Kill one soldier, another shall take its place!" Herman said before his soul disappears.

After a brief moment, Hans heads to another area where remnants of his group are waiting for him to make a speech. He climb to the top of a container to make his speech.

"Tonight, we will stand master to the LRF Fighter and America, starting with this city! Born to victory from my brother's soul! Our enemies will be powerless against us, and 'He', my brother, will be within us to see this victory, starting with the death of the LRF Fighter! We shall fight for our fallen comrades and Erusea shall long live! If our enemies kill us soldiers, more will bring death upon them! If they kill one soldier, another shall take its place! Hail Herman!" Hans said.

"Hail Herman! Hail Herman! Hail Herman! Hail Herman!" all the militants hollered.

Afterwards, Hans gets ready for battle near the Atlantic Basin in Brooklyn.

**That's the end of this chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9: Preparing for Battle

**Here's chapter 9 everybody.**

Chapter 9: Preparing for Battle.

Daffy, Tina, Alvin, Stepan, and Matthews and Robinson were at the command post which was next to an army store. Daffy went to another nearby store to buy some clothes before taking the suit off. FBI agents were interrogating a captured Erusean terrorist so that they can get information. After a few hours, Matthews and Robinson has some information.

"Okay, the terrorist said that their location is at a area where they can escape from the city." Matthews said.

"So, they have to be either at an airport or near the ocean." Daffy said.

"But why in a possible location where they can be easy to find?" Tina asked.

"So that they can disappear and elude the counterterrorism units." Stepan said.

"Are you sure that's all the information you got?" Alvin asked.

"Yeah." Robinson replied.

"Maybe not." Daffy said.

Daffy went to a room where the terrorist is being held. He got inside and stare coldly at him.

"Get up!" Daffy said.

The terrorist got up and Daffy starts patting him down to see if you can find anything. When searching his pockets, he found his cell phone. After searching in his cell phone, he found the information he was looking for. He then goes to talk to the others.

"Stepan, good to that army store and get some SWAT gear, you know, that they wear." Daffy said.

"Why?" Stepan asked.

"Just do it." Daffy said.

"Okay." Stepan said.

Stepan goes to the army store.

"Okay, everyone. Prepare for battle." Daffy said.

"Where are we going?" Robinson asked.

"I'll tell you on the way. But first, I must go to my house first." Daffy said.

"You're gonna wear that?" Matthews asked about Daffy's clothes.

"No, if you're gonna go to a war, you're gonna need a uniform." Daffy replied.

A few hours later, Daffy arrived at his house, and sees Bugs and Lola

"Hey, Daffy." Bugs said.

"Hey, Bugs. Hey Lola." Daffy said.

"What happened to you?" Lola asked noticing the cuts and bruises.

"The terrorist threat that is occuring." Daffy replied.

"You okay?" Bugs asked.

"Yeah. Listen, I don't have time to talk right now. I'll catch you up later." Daffy said.

"You be careful, duck." Bugs said.

Daffy then went to his house and climb up the stairs to his room and went to the display drawer. He opens it up to find his LRF uniform that he wore during the Emancipation of Acmetropolis. After a few minutes, Daffy emerge from his house wearing his uniform.

"LRF Fighter is back!" Daffy said. "Alvin, I suggest you wear your too."

"You got it!" Alvin said.

"Stepan. Welcome to the Looney Resistance Force." Daffy said.

"Thanks." Stepan said.

"All right. Daffy, so Hans what the LRF is about." Tina said.

"You got it, babe." Daffy said.

Daffy wishes his other LRF comrades could be in New York, but it will be up to only them. Afterwards, everyone heads to a location to battle the terrorists and Hans and the Looney Resistance Force will be making a short return with just two veterans, a new member and a supporter.

**That's the end of this chapter. Can the LRF succeed? Can Daffy defeats Hans? Or will Hans succeed his mission? Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10: Chain Limit

**Here is chapter 10 everybody!**

Chapter 10: Chain Limit.

At the shipyard, Hans and his militants prepare to unveil their weapon, which he plans to use it to blow up half of Manhanttan. After a quick speech, Hans prepare to transport the bomb to where he plans to detonate it. Suddenly, floodlights surround them. Hans looks up to see helicopters flying around them. Then the person on the intercom speaks.

"This is the FBI! You all are under arrest! You have no where to run!"

Hans looked up at the helicopter and also sees that police cars and FBI vehicles are blocking their only chance to escape. Then, Hans' militants starts firing at the helicopters and the FBI and police officers, and the final battle begins. The FBI and police officers fire some shots, killing a few militants before they have to take cover. Meanwhile, Daffy, who is wearing his LRF uniform, Alvin, also wearing his LRF uniform, and Stepan, wearing his new LRF uniform, runs towards the scene. Detectives Matthews and Robinson will communicate with them from a FBI vehicle while making sure Tina is safe. Tina will too be communicating with the LRF fighters.

"Hey, Daffy, in case the militants are disguised as shipyards workers, how can I tell the good guys from the bad guys?!" Stepan said.

"If they're shooting at you, they're bad!" Daffy replied.

"Let's do this! Let's show them what the LRF is made of!" Alvin said.

Afterwards, everyone goes their separate ways to fight the militants. Daffy runs towards the first group of miltants. They started firing at him. Daffy did some evasive maneuvers, like flips and rolls before hiding behind a ship container, only to encounter one militant. The militant tried to punch Daffy, but he blocked his punch and punch him in the face and throw him to another container, knocking him unconscious, but not before grabbing a grenade that was in his strap. Daffy hides behind the container as several miltants are approaching him. Daffy removes the pin and rolls the grenade towards the militants. The miltants couldn't react as the grenade explodes, either killing them or knocking them unconscious.

Meanwhile, Stepan runs towards an open area, only to take cover as another group of Erusean militants starts firing at him.

"Whoa!" Stepan hollered as he takes cover. "Hey, Daffy, I found those bad guys you told me about!"

"Are you okay?" Daffy asked.

"I'm not dead yet!" Stepan said as he start firing some shots, killing or injuring a few militants.

Meanwhile, Hans and his right hand man was at another part of the shipyard. Hans then activates the bomb since he knows there is no chance to escape. He now has a backup plan. Self sacifice.

"Our sacifice will not be forgotten. If we can't blow up half of Manhanttan, then we'll blow up this slum call Brooklyn, especially since Daffy and the Ribbon lives in this area. Kill one soldier, another shall take its place." Hans said. "Peter, do what you need to do."

"Sure thing." Peter said in a stern tone.

Meanwhile...

"Stepan, what's your status?" Matthews asked.

"Engaging!" Stepan said.

Stepan is firing rounds towards other Erusean militants. He may be Erusean himself, but he didn't like the fascist government during the American Continental War.

Meanwhile, Alvin was engaging as well. He then noticed some militants pinning down his fellow NYPD comrades. Alvin then climb to the top of a ship container, runs across it, and jumps off. The militant saw him and couldn't react in time as Alvin kicks him in the face, knocking him unconscious. He then pulled out two machine guns and fires at the rest of the militants, killing them.

"You guys okay?!" Alvin asked his fellow officers.

"Yeah. Thanks Alvin." one officer said.

Alvin then runs off to engage more militants.

Meanwhile, Daffy was fighting militants. Daffy punches one militant to the face, knocking him out, then shoots another in the leg, then punches more militants, then shoots another while trying to retreat.

"Daffy, are you okay?" Tina asked through the mic.

"I'm okay, babe." Daffy replied.

"Daffy, have you found Hans?" Robinson asked.

"Still working on it." Daffy replied.

Daffy continues to engage the militants.

Meanwhile, Stepan was fighting one militant. The militant punches Stepan, but Stepan punches back. After a while, Stepan kills him. He then takes the militant's weapon so that he can use it to engage more.

Back at the FBI vehicle, Robinson got some intel.

"Matthews, I just got a intercept, there are reports from the helicopters that the militants has some type of bomb that can wipe out Brooklyn." Robinson said.

"Daffy, come in." Matthews said.

"Go ahead." Daffy said.

"I got intel that the militants has some type of weapon that can wipe out Brooklyn." Matthews said. "You better find it and stop Hans from activating it."

"Roger!" Daffy said as he shoots and kills another militant.

Meanwhile, the Erusean militant Peter has just killed a few FBI agents. After walking between two containers, he is suddenly given a right hook from Stepan. Stepan tries give him a knee to the stomach, but Peter blocks it and headbuts him before giving a right hook, causing him to fall. Peter says...

"Erste Lieutentant Stepan Bunny des Yellow Squadron. Ich hatte erwartet Sie. Sie sind nun betrachten ein Vaterlandsverräter. Sie können nicht ein Gefangener hier geworden, aber es wird um sein, vor allem, da Sie die LRF beigetreten. Und Ordnung kommt durch Schmerzen. Sind Sie bereit für Ihre?"

("First Lieutentant Stepan Bunny of the Yellow Squadron. I was expecting you. You are now consider a traitor to the Fatherland. You may not become a prisoner here, but there will be order, especially since you joined the LRF. And order comes through pain. Are you ready for yours?")

Stepan then replies...

"Mann, halt die Klappe das Heck up!"

("Man, shut the heck up!")

The two then starts fighting by throwing right hooks at each other.

After minutes of battle, most of the militants were either killed, captured, or surrendered.

"Police! You are all under arrest! Place your hands behind your heads!" Alvin said to the militants. They did so.

Alvin and the police officers and FBI agents started detaining the militants and some were taken away. Now the only militants left is Hans and Peter, who is currently fighting Stepan.

Stepan was fighting with Peter. After a few minutes, Peter pushes him, making him fall.

"You're out of your line, kid!" Peter said.

"Oh yeah? Well, check behind you." Stepan said.

Peter check behind but there was nobody there. Peter then turns back to see Stepan aiming a gun at him. He couldn't react has Stepan shot him and he is killed.

"Area secured." Stepan said on the mic.

Meanwhile, Daffy has been able to find the bomb. However, the bomb has not caught his full attention. A few feet in front of him was Hans. Hans was wearing a Erusean Army battle dress uniform. This is haunting Daffy because, despite being a twin, he looks like Herman when he fought against him. The same grey camo uniform with his last name and the Erusean flag on one of his sleeves. The only difference is the battalion patch. Hans look at Daffy with a stern look on his face. Daffy stared at him back.

"There's no way I'm gonna let innocent people die, Hans." Daffy said.

Hans still just stared at him. Daffy then says something to Tina on the mic.

"Tina, I found him. We are about to fight. One will emerge victorious. If I don't may it out alive, I want to let you know that I will always love you, no matter what." Daffy said before turning off the mic before Tina could say something and taking it off his ear.

Afterwards, Daffy and Hans starts fighting. Hans blocked Daffy's punch. Daffy tried to strike but Hans dodged. Hans tried to retaliated but Daffy blocked him. Hans them managed to give Daffy and right hook, but Daffy retaliated by delivering a right hook of his own. Daffy tried to do a roundhouse kick, but Hans caught his foot and tried to flip him over, but Daffy, remembering what Herman did to him when trying to do this trick, managed to do backflips and landed back to his feet.

"Nice try, but I ain't going down a second time." Daffy said.

The two continued to fight. Daffy tried to punch him, but Hans caught his arm. He tries to throw him but he resisted and Daffy managed to throw Hans to the floor. Hans managed to boost himself up and continued to fight. Hans then punched Daffy in the face and then kicks him in the face, making Daffy crashed to the floor.

"You're not as good as you think you are, huh, American?" Hans said.

Daffy got up and gave Hans a right hook, making him fall. The two continues to fight. Swift punches were exchanged, blocked and countered as the two ducks fought with everything they had. Hans then grabbed Daffy's chest and threw him over and onto the floor. Hans then did a backflip and gave a right hook to Daffy. He then did a roundhouse kick, causing Daffy to fall. Daffy tried to get up, but Hans kicks him in the chest and he fell to the floor. Hans then grabs his gun, and walks to Daffy, who is barely getting up.

"You're out of your league!" Hans said. "I expected more from the the LRF Fighter and the former Mobius 2."

"You're despicable." Daffy said.

Hans was about shoot his gun at Daffy, but Daffy swooped kick him, making him fall to the ground and dropping his gun. Daffy got up and immediately did a backflip and gave a right hook to Hans. Daffy was now exchanging punches and kicks to Hans. Hans then pulled out a knife. Daffy then did the hand symbol telling him to bring it on. Hans tried to slash the knife at him, but Daffy did a series of backflips until he reached a container. Hans then tried to stab him, but Daffy grabbed his arm. His muscles were flexing as he struggles to keep the knife away from his face. Daffy then managed to push Hans away from him, which causes him to lose a little balance. Daffy then speared Hans and the two crash to the floor and cause Hans to drop the knife. Daffy quickly got up and says...

"Looks like you're out of your league!" Daffy said before punching Hans in the face, knocking him unconsicous.

Daffy then heads towards the bomb. There was three minutes left on the clock. Daffy then picks up his mic on the floor and puts it in his ear.

"Matthews, Robinson, come in!" Daffy said.

"Daffy, are you all right?!" Tina asked worriedly.

"Hans unconsicous!" Daffy said. "I found the bomb!"

"Daffy, what does the bomb look like?" Matthews said.

"I don't know, I'll send a picture." Daffy said before taking the picture and sending it to Robinson.

Before Daffy can get a response, Hans has regain consious and attacks Daffy from behind, which caught him off guard. Hans then starts punching Daffy in the face multiple times before Daffy use his foot to push him off of him. Daffy quickly got up. He checks the time on the bomb. There are two minutes left. Daffy then engages combat with Hans again. Hans is willingly to not give up and he will do anything to get Daffy killed. For Daffy, he has to defeat Hans quickly before the bomb goes off and kills lots of people, including himself, Tina, and the others. The two ducks fought more. Then Hans grabs his gun on the floor and tries to shoot him, but Daffy grabs the gun and both struggled with it. The gun goes off a few times, but they still struggled. As they struggled, Daffy managed to see the timer on the bomb. There is a minute left. Daffy then kicks Hans in the stomach, making him drop the gun. Daffy then punches him in the face and he fell. Daffy then noticed that Hans was grabbing another gun that he was hiding in his pocket. Hans tries to shoot him, but Daffy did a evasive roll, causing the bullets to miss him and Hans to run out of ammo. Daffy then positioned himself and aimed his gun at Hans.

"Say hi to your brother!" Daffy said

Daffy shoots at Hans and gets a direct hit at his chest. Hans falls to the ground. Hans lays crumbling on the floor.

"Hail Herman." Hans said heavily before he dies.

Daffy had no time to look at Hans' dead body as he heads for the bomb.

"Guys, do you read me?!" Daffy said.

"We're here!" Robinson said.

"Hans' dead! Do you have anything to stop the bomb?!" Daffy asked.

"I got the codes!" Robinson said.

"Hurry up and give them to me! I got 30 seconds left!" Daffy said.

Robinson then gets the code and starts telling them to Daffy.

"6-1-2-4-4-5-3-7." Robinson said.

"6-1-2-4-4-5-3-7, is that confirmed?!" Daffy asked after typing in the keyboard.

"Affirmative!" Robinson replied.

Daffy then presses ENTER on the keyboard.

"Stand by." Daffy said.

Daffy then waits for the timer to stop. Daffy is getting nervous as the timer is nearing zero. At one second, the timer stops and it turns off, indicating the bomb won't detonate.

"Target's disengaged." Daffy said.

Everyone gets a sigh of relief before Robinson said...

"Good news, Daffy. Nice job."

Afterwards, the battle is over.

**That's the end of this chapter. Please review.**


End file.
